


Gaming

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, and whiny hyuk, angry kyu, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Jongwoon arrives at home to see Hyukjae playing, and decided to play a game of his own.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Jongwoon looked at his watch which indicated that it was already midnight. He spent the whole day out at work and even though he was tired, he still had a little energy to waste. He had expected to enter a silent home, just like it happened the day before, but to his surprise he saw light coming from the living room and there was shouting too. He saw that Hyukjae was up, laying on his stomach on the floor while playing a game on their TV that Jongwoon couldn't recognize with all the special effects happening on the screen. He took his time taking off his coat and shoes, putting them on their designated places – or else Hyukjae would freak out over it later – before finally stepping fully in the living room, sitting beside a distracted Hyukjae and touching his lower back, chuckling at how he jumped in surprise.

“Oh, you're back!” Hyukjae greeted, pressing a button to mute. He looked at Jongwoon with a smile that he reciprocated. Jongwoon sat down near him and Hyukjae moved towards Jongwoon to hug him. 

“I missed you.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Jongwoon's neck, shifting on his lap. “You're awfully late today.” He whispered to his boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry." Jongwoon replied with a chuckle and pressed his lips against Hyukjae's for a short moment before backing away. 

"It's ok." Hyukjae said with his eyes still closed from the kiss. Suddenly Jongwoon noticed a flash of movement in the TV before turning back to the younger man. 

“For making you wait for me, I’ll reward you later as a sorry and thank you. For now go on with your game before someone kills you, and say hi to Kyu for me.” Jongwoon gently put Hyukjae back on the floor and stood up.

“Right, the game!” Hyukjae's eyes widened and he looked back to the screen. “Kyu is going to kill me..” He whined, making Jongwoon laugh and bent down to press a kiss on his cheeks.

“I'll be right back.” And with that, Jongwoon left towards the bedroom while Hyukjae went back to the game apologizing to an angry kyu. 

–

After Jongwoon had taken a quick shower and changed into comfortable pajamas, he walked back to the living room. Hyukjae was again fully focused on the game and Jongwoon continued to stare at his boyfriend before sitting beside Hyukjae who was cursing on the microphone, muttering something about damned turret or something like that. Jongwoon chuckled before his focus being stuck on Hyukjae lips as he was biting it in frustration. He suddenly felt a reaction down there, Jongwoon tried to shake his head to remove the thought but it wasn't helping. His eyes suddenly went to the nerves that were standing out near the neck area as Hyukjae was screaming to his team. 

Without any warning Jongwoon moved towards Hyukjae's shoulder, pressing kisses and nipping the skin he could reach. Hyukjae held back a gasp and turned so he could look at Jongwoon, who merely chuckled and pressed a finger to his lips. Jongwoon moved more close and pulled Hyukjae to his lap, his hands naturally resting on Hyukjae’s waist, thumbs rubbing circles on the region. Slowly, oh so slowly, his hands moved down to his thigh as he rested his chin on Hyukjae's shoulder. 

“Keep playing, Hyukkie, and try not to make any sound. You don't want Kyu and others to know what we are doing here.” Jongwoon whispered and Hyukjae sighed, wanting to protest but he liked his side of Jongwoon too much so he turned his attention back to the screen as he was told while Jongwoon kept resting his chin on Hyukjae's shoulder, licking his lips.

He wrapped his arms around Hyukjae's waist and he pressed himself just a little closer, pressing his now moist lips on Hyukjae's neck, continuing to kiss the nerves and nip it gently. Meanwhile, his hands slipped under Hyukjae's shirt and gently caressed the warm skin as his hands travelled higher, fingers easily finding his nipples and Hyukjae's body jumped in shock and shivered at the touch. Jongwoon started playing with the bud by pinching and Hyukjae had to bite his lips to not make any sound while trying to follow Kyuhyun's instructions in his ears. Jongwoon moved his lips to Hyukjae's ear and bit his earlobe before whispering too quietly for only him to hear "mine". Hyukjae liked how possessive his hyung was. He closed his eyes and laid his cheek on Jongwoon’s chin with a hum. Suddenly Hyukjae jumped when Kyuhyun yelled at him to kill the opponent and he went back to the game. Jongwoon was only pinching here and there and Hyukjae's full focus on the game. 

The controller had almost fallen on the floor due to Hyukjae’s sudden jump when Jongwoon pinched his nipple to hard while biting his earlobe and licking it and he could faintly hear Kyuhyun’s cursing through the headset, barking something about focus and shoot the damn enemy or something in the lines of that. His hands continues to teasen Hyukjae under his shirt, pinching and pulling the buds and Hyukjae had to swallow the moan that threatened to escape his lips once Jongwoon bit and sucked hard one of his soft spots near his neck, the sound dying on his throat as he got more and more aroused. He bit his lower lips in a desperate attempt to muffle the sounds he was threatening to let out, adjusting himself on Jongwoon’s hold, trying to move away from his hands.

Jongwoon chuckled and pressed Hyukjae’s back to his chest, this position making it easier for him to mark Hyukjae’s neck. He sucked and kissed every inch of skin he could reach, and now they were marked with hickeys with different colors, some in a faint red and others with purple coloring it, the sight making Jongwoon hold a growl in satisfaction. Once both the buds were hard enough, Jongwoon stopped and his hands lowered, slipping under Hyukjae's sweatpants. He caressed his groin with the tip of his nails, watching as shivers ran through Hyukjae's body and smirking when Hyukjae gasped loudly in surprise. He could faintly hear someone asking if Hyukjae was alright and he chuckled at how he sounded so shaky when he said that yes, he was alright.

“You have to keep quiet, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon murmured once Hyukjae muted his microphone when the loading screen appeared, Hyukjae then took off his headset and threw it on the couch and turned his head so he could kiss Jongwoon aggressively, even with the awkward angle. Their kiss was aggressive as both were turned on and Hyukjae was frustrated by lack of friction. Soon their lips lingered in kisses and they parted only so they could breathe properly. “We don't want them to hear what we are doing, do we?” He asked again while pressing a light kiss to Hyukjae's cheek and Hyukjae shook his head, whining when the screen loaded. “Go on, Hyukjae.”

With that, Hyukjae put on the headphones before his start to play again, doing his best to focus while Jongwoon gripped his growing erection, pumping it once experimentally. Hyukjae's body jerked in surprise and he rested his head on Jongwoon's shoulder, a whine threatening to leave his lips and the game being forgotten again as Jongwoon continued moving up and down on his now hard length. Hyukjae's grip on the controller loosened and it almost fell on the floor, Jongwoon was quick to notice it and stopped his movements, biting the skin on Hyukjae's shoulder.

“Focus.” Jongwoon whispered and his hot breath against Hyukjae's skin made a shiver run down his spine, his vision shifting to the TV that was all blurry and hazy. His grip on the controller tightened, his eyes blinking countless times so it would clear his vision and he forced himself to play properly, ignoring Kyuhyun and their team leader screaming commands. Only when the character on the screen started moving Jongwoon started moving his hands again in slow moments, sometimes tightening his hold enough to have Hyukjae throwing his head back, sometimes his touch being as light as a feather so Hyukjae would silently beg for more.

Luckily for Hyukjae, that round was the last and soon the game ended, his team getting the win even with his lack of focus and poor performance. As soon as the screen showed the statistics of the round he took off the headset and furiously pressed the button to mute his microphone, pulling Jongwoon’s hand off his erection and turning on his lap so he could finally kiss him aggressively, wrapping his one arm around his neck while the other one was gripping his hair tightly and moving his hips in need of friction. He whined as he wasn't satisfied with the situation and Jongwoon chuckled at how desperate Hyukjae was, deepening the kiss again as soon as he got the opportunity. He slipped his hands under his sweatpants and gripped his length dripping precum again, pumping it faster and making Hyukjae gasp and tremble on his hold. Jongwoon’s lips left his for a moment and Hyukjae threw his head back to moan as he felt his orgasm nearing, incoherent words leaving his mouth. Hyukjae tightened his leg around Jongwoon’s waist. 

Jongwoon’s hands lowered his pants with difficulty and pressed the fingers of his free hand against his puckering hole, coating his fingers with the vaseline jelly that he found on the table and starting to work around the rim. Jongwoon groaned and thrusted his middle finger inside him after smearing the product around the hole, making Hyukjae moan as his vision whitened, cum staining his pants and dirtying Jongwoon’s hands. Gasping for breath he rested his head on Jongwoon’s shoulder, whining when Jongwoon pulled his fingers off and carefully took his hands off his pants, mindful of not overstimulating him. Once he could finally see clearly again, Hyukjae gulped hard at the sight of Jongwoon’s bulge, licking his lips.

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” He questioned a little breathlessly and Jongwoon chuckled, slipping his arms under his thighs and getting up with him as if he weighed nothing.

“You’re going to have a long night, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon sang, making Hyukjae gulp in expectation as he carried his boyfriend to their room. 


	2. Sequel: The Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Nana for making me so frustrated to the point of writing this.

The walk towards their bedroom was fast, but for Jongwoon, it felt slow. Hyukjae had decided to take revenge on what he had done earlier by attacking all the weak spots on Jongwoon's neck, making him weak on his knees and making it hard for him to walk properly. He kicked the door to their room open, not caring when it hit the wall and bounced back and closed, his only focus was on throwing Hyukjae on their bed. The lean body bounced on the mattress and Jongwoon straddled him, his legs resting beside Hyukjae's torso as he rested both hands beside his head. Hyukjae's eyes were hazy but he still looked at Jongwoon evenly, his eyes widening with the desire and lust on Jongwoon's eyes, licking his lips in anticipation before Jongwoon kissed him hard and rough, just the way he liked. Hyukjae whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Jongwoon's neck, pulling him closer.

“Hands off babe, let me make you feel good.” Jongwoon leaned back, leaving Hyukjae's hold and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before picking a pillow beside Hyukjae's head and slipping it under his waist, lowering himself between Hyukjae's legs and licking his lips at the sight of his reddened entrance from what he had done earlier. He leaned closer and licked it once and then twice, moaning low on his throat at the taste, suddenly wanting more. He continued licking, making it more slick as he pushed his tongue inside, hearing Hyukjae whine from pleasure and beg for more. His free hand was resting on his chest, playing with Hyukjae’s nipples by pulling and pinching it. He pushed one of his fingers inside him along with his tongue, moving both on the same speed, stretching Hyukjae as much as he could with his tongue. He growled when Hyukjae gripped his hair hard, taking off his tongue just so he could breathe and slip three more fingers inside him, ignoring the sharp hiss of pain that left Hyukjae's lips.

Moving the four fingers quickly, he took off his hand from Hyukjae’s chest and gripped his length, pumping it fast, enjoying how loud he was moaning with the stimulation from both sides. A particular moan made him stop moving his hands and Hyukjae whined, looking at Jongwoon. “Why..?” He questioned in a broken tone, a little breathless. His cheeks were bright red and his lips were swollen from his futile attempt of keeping his moans, and it was a sight Jongwoon hadn’t seen after a long time and that he was truly enjoying seeing now. “Mhmm.. Woon-” He gasped when Jongwoon suddenly moved his fingers again, whining because it didn’t last long and Jongwoon pulled his fingers out, kneeling between Hyukjae’s legs after taking off his clothes. “More..”

“You sure?” Jongwoon asked huskily, his voice sounding like pure sex and it made Hyukjae weak. He forced himself to nod and Jongwoon hummed, pulling him up by the waist so that he was sitting on his lap, kissing Hyukjae as he pushed just the head in, swallowing his loud moan as he pushed himself inside him bit by bit. He growled against his lips at how tight he felt, mind going blank as Hyukjae clenched around him unconsciously trying to resist him, a string of curses going through his head as he held the urge to throw him on the bed and fuck him until he passed out.

Hyukjae felt incredibly full, parting their lips so he could rest his head on Jongwoon’s shoulder and breathing heavily as Jongwoon suddenly thrusted up, fully entering him. “Ah, s-hit-” He whined when Jongwoon started to move, thrusting hard and fast, lowering him on the bed and putting his left leg on his shoulder so that he could reach deeper. Hyukjae was fully moaning now, not holding back any of his screams as Jongwoon found his prostate, eyes widening and his mouth falling open as he felt the familiar tingle of his orgasm nearing. “C-coming-” He breathed out as Jongwoon kept hitting that spot, faintly hearing him mutter something in the lines of _‘yes babe come for me’_ in response as his vision whitened and he came all over his chest, unconsciously clenching around Jongwoon’s length and he whimpered as Jongwoon came hard inside him, a feeling he would never get used to. He felt overly sensitive after cumming again, his whole body feeling like jelly while he was struggling to breathe properly, the weight of Jongwoon’s body on top of his wasn’t helping him either. Jongwoon pulled out of him only after lowering his head and sucking hard on a spot on his neck, the hickey for sure more darker than the others, and he muttered a low _‘mine’_ that got Hyukjae whispering _‘only yours’_ automatically.

They spent a few minutes catching their breath, sometimes lazily kissing and exchanging love words and caresses. “Are you okay, love?” Jongwoon asked after a few minutes and his voice was soft now, different from how it sounded earlier. Hyukjae hummed, barely able to keep his eyes open. “Stay up for me so I can clean you up, hm?” He whispered, pressing a kiss on Hyukjae’s cheek when he nodded. He left the bed and went to the bathroom where he got a damp cloth, cleaning himself before going back to the room, chuckling at the sight of a half sleepy Hyukjae sitting and barely keeping his eyes open.

“I feel so tired..” Hyukjae muttered when Jongwoon approached him, shivering when the cold cloth touched his slightly heated skin but he didn’t complain, instead allowed Jongwoon to clean the cum on his chest, blushing bright red when he also cleaned his entrance. After both were clean Jongwoon left the cloth back in the bathroom and gathered all the clothes from the floor and threw it in the trash bin, picking new ones in the closet. He slipped on his underwear and walked to Hyukjae with an underwear and a shirt on his hands, knowing very well that he liked to sleep wearing something.

“Don’t fall asleep while sitting, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon chuckled, helping him to wear his clothes. Soon both were under the blankets, Hyukjae laying on his side with his back turned to Jongwoon while Jongwoon kept an arm around Hyukjae’s waist, keeping him close to him. “Good night, Hyuk. I love you.”

“Mhm, I love you too, Woon-ah..” Hyukjae whispered, smiling a little once Jongwoon pressed a kiss to his nape, sighing as his eyes finally closed and sleep claimed him.


End file.
